


i need you to be safe

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: s7 pregnant felicity fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anxiety, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Panic Attacks, Post 7x18, Post-Episode: s07e18 Lost Canary, The blueberry muffins do not survive I'm sorry to report, domestic olicity, pregnant Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: Post-7x18. Oliver does not react very well when finding out about the danger Felicity and their unborn baby were placed in. Felicity always knows exactly how to reassure him.





	i need you to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little post 7x18 fic. i was wondering how oliver would react to hearing about felicity and fetus mia almost being blown up... and this was born
> 
> y'all know i dont write smut but i tried to write a lead up to it? you can use your imaginations for what happened after lol

Felicity wakes up warm and safe, wrapped in blankets in bed - but alone. While it would usually concern her to stir and find her husband missing from her side, she isn’t concerned this time, because their bedroom door is open and she can hear Oliver moving about in the kitchen.

Groggily, she peers over at the bedside clock to note that it’s seven in the morning - far too early considering how late they ended up in bed last night. Although they napped when Felicity arrived home, they spent the rest of the evening enjoying some very lazy and sleepy couch sex, before moving to their bedroom for a second round that they didn’t end up finishing, as the blonde practically passed on top of Oliver.

She didn’t realize how tired she was until that moment. Felicity’s been discovering that being pregnant - even at the end of the first trimester, when she’s not even really showing yet - is utterly exhausting. Her body is helping grow a tiny human being inside it, and that’s still astounding to her, so it’s only understandable that she gets worn out more easily and quickly these days. As Felicity forces herself to sit up in bed, she rubs her hands over her belly with a sigh. _Precious cargo_ , Oliver had called their unborn child. Right now, their precious cargo is making her desperate to pee and absolutely ravenous to the point where she’s wondering whether ‘hungry enough to eat a horse’ was a phrase created by a pregnant woman.

Vaulting out of bed, Felicity stumbles into the bathroom to relieve herself and grabs one of Oliver’s Henleys to pull over her naked form on her way to the door. The smell of blueberry muffins wafts down the hallway from the kitchen, making her grin contently. Her husband is already baking sweet creations for her and the sun has only just risen. She loves him so much. Oliver has been nothing but supportive and wonderful since he found out about her pregnancy, and she adores how he appears to enjoy doting over her. Last night, he gave her an incredible foot massage for a good forty minutes (that resulted in Felicity giving him a handjob in thanks - and that transformed into full-blown sex) and worshipped her for hours to make her feel both physically and emotionally blown away. There’s really nothing to be stressed about when she has her husband around.

“Blueberry muffins at dawn… have I mentioned recently how perfect a husband you are?” Felicity hums happily, entering the kitchen skipping. She slides up to the breakfast bar where Oliver is sitting with a cup of green tea cradled between his hands, dropping a kiss to his lips. But Oliver doesn’t kiss her back as she expects - usually he wraps his arms around her waist and deepens it until her lips are numb and she’s tingling from head to toe - which causes her to frown. “Oliver? Are you okay?”

“Dinah just called,” he murmurs, his voice shockingly quiet and to Felicity’s alarm, containing a faint tremor. “She wanted to check up on you.”

“That’s nice of her. I should text her back-”

“Because apparently you were almost blown up twice and ended up in the middle of a firefight while you were trying to redeem Laurel, and I wasn’t here to keep you out of danger.”

Felicity swallows the rest of her words at the sharpness of his tone. “... Oh.”

“You certainly neglected to mention the particulars of what stopping Laurel’s killing spree involved.”

She almost doesn’t know what to say. Because Oliver looks like he’s just choked down a lemon and he’s incredibly pale. “I’m sorry. Truly, I am. I know I should have told you. It’s just… you told me to take it easy and I did the exact opposite. I felt guilty because of that. But I wasn’t hurt at all; Sara and Dinah kept me safe, and when I needed her the most, Laurel was there to protect me and get me out of that bad situation. Everything turned out fine in the end, so I didn’t think it was relevant. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Too late,” Oliver replies, his voice tight.

Felicity takes in his shallow breathing, the tenseness of his shoulders and the twitching of his fingers, as if he’s itching to nock an arrow to the bow that’s hidden in their closet. There are beads of sweat on his forehead. Her eyes widen and her jaw half-drops in astonishment as she realizes what’s happening. “Are you having a panic attack?”

Her husband jerks his head in a nod before dropping it down on his forearms. “Yeah, have been for the last ten minutes since Dinah hung up.”

Knowing that nothing she could possibly say might calm him down at this moment, Felicity carefully takes hold of Oliver’s shaking hands and leads him over to the couch. She arranges them both onto the cushions and then guides him into lying down so that he can rest his head in her lap, his ear pressed to her stomach. As the archer breathes slowly and deeply to prevent himself from hyperventilating, Felicity strokes one of her hands over his skull and rubs his nearest shoulder with the other.

They sit in comfortable stillness, the only audible sound in the apartment Oliver’s labored breathing. Eventually, however, he begins to relax. He shifts them so that Felicity is the one lying down on the couch while he kneels on the floor beside her. Felicity can tell what he wants by the way he glances up at her, biting his lip, and lifts up his Henley and tucks it under her boobs, exposing her bare stomach to him. Oliver exhales with a shudder, closing his eyes as he starts to caress her small baby bump gently.

“You’re going to ask me to not go out into the field again while I’m pregnant,” Felicity says softly, watching him as his mouth moves and he talks to himself silently. Well, maybe not to himself - he has this thing where he likes to whisper to the baby, sweet promises and stories that Felicity doesn’t have good enough hearing to listen in on. “You don’t need to. I won’t. I was scared yesterday - terrified, actually - and if Laurel hadn’t known about the baby and made sure I was kept away from most of the gunfire and ahead of the explosion, it’s likely that I would have been caught up in it all.”

“She caused one of the explosions,” Oliver mutters darkly. “Dinah said you had to take shelter behind a table.”

“It was on a deliberate timer so we had enough time to get away,” Felicity replies. When her husband’s eyes flick up to meet hers, pained, she grimaces. “Yeah, probably not the best argument. Look, I’m very sorry that I went out in the field with Dinah, Sara, and Laurel; I knew that I shouldn’t, but I did anyway because I wanted to help my friend. I promise you that I’ll stay out of the field from now on. But -” She raises a single finger. “I’m not going to give up being Overwatch.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you to.”

“You were thinking about it.”

He doesn’t lie, and admits, “Yes, I was.” His fingers trace patterns over her skin, making Felicity hold her breath as she resists the urge to squirm. She’s ticklish. “But I know how much being Overwatch means to you and how much you enjoy it, so I wasn’t actually going to ask. You love helping out the team and I using your amazing tech skills and intellect; you’re a true asset, and we wouldn’t survive without you. I won’t ask you to give up being Overwatch. But you’re right - I don’t want you out in the field.” His gaze turns pleading. “I need you to be safe, Felicity. I need you and Mia to be safe.”

“ _Lucas_ and I will be perfectly safe in the bunker behind my monitors,” she reassures him.

Oliver nods, peering up at her with his beautiful eyes. There’s still concern in his voice, however, as he questions her, “Are you sure you’re alright? We can go and get you checked out by Dr Schwartz at the hospital after breakfast.”

“I’m okay.” Her hands drift down to cover Oliver’s on her belly. “The baby is as well.” Her husband still appears uncertain. “I’ll stay home today and you can keep an eye on me, if you’d like.”

“I would like that,” Oliver’s lips tick up into a smile, pressing his lips to her stomach just above her navel, which triggers an ember of heat to spark in her abdomen - and lower. “Taking care of my two girls…”

“One girl, one boy.”

“You’re still convinced they’re Lucas, and not Mia?” he quirks an eyebrow.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Felicity sighs. “Our first ultrasound in next Tuesday and they’re taking an amniotic fluid sample at the same time to test, to make sure that my spinal implant hasn’t affected the baby. We can request the gender from those tests.” She pauses before adding, “Laurel thinks it’s gonna be a boy as well.”

“Laurel’s gone back to Earth 2, so her opinion doesn’t matter.” Felicity shoots him an unimpressed and cross look. “Okay, sorry. That was mean,” he says sheepishly. “I am angry at her though. It’s her fault you ended up being around bombs and guns and were being shot at and almost blown up yesterday.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“The lives of my wife and unborn child were placed at risk and I wasn’t even in the city to offer you back-up… this is going to sit with me for a while.”

Felicity narrows her eyes. “You shouldn’t feel guilty. And yes, you weren’t here to offer back-up… but Dinah and Sara were. And they were great. Girl power for the win. The three of us going up against Laurel to bring her back from the Dark Side were like… the Powerpuff Girls, but dressed in all black, and in possession of fingers, noses, and necks.” She tilted her head thoughtfully. “I wonder who’s who. Sara’s probably Buttercup… out of Dinah and I, who’s Blossom and who’s Bubbles?”

Oliver chuckles, the vibration spreading through her. The ember of heat low in her belly crackles into more of a flame, and Felicity chews on her lip to bite back her moan of want. The archer stares up at her as if he knows exactly what he’s doing to her - he smirks, and kisses her stomach again. Felicity inhales, leaning her head back and gulping as her husband moves his mouth down lower until he’s mouthing at the lace of her panties.

“You’re incorrigible,” she whispers.

“You’re not complaining,” he purrs.

Lifting her chin slightly, Felicity is happy to enjoy the archer’s attention, breath hitching when she feels his fingers hook around the elastic of her panties, but her brow furrows at the mild smell of bitter smoke. Nausea builds and she concentrates on not gagging as she covers her mouth and nose. “Oliver?”

“Hmm?” He nibbles at her hipbones, and Felicity grasps at the nearest couch pillow with a gasp.

“I think you need to stop.”

“Why would I stop?” He glances up at her, his eyes dark with desire.

“I think the muffins are burning.”

“ _Shit_.”

“Language! The baby has sensitive ears.”

He casts a look over to the kitchen and the oven, but after a moment, Oliver turns back to her, looking _hungry_ , but not for baked goods. “I can always make more muffins later on. That batch can be reduced to charcoal for all I care - you and your pleasure are much more important.”

“Oh thank _god_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading xx i hope you enjoyed
> 
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar14  
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar


End file.
